


Of Moos and Bruises

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Raven's Home, That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Taking a large bite of her burger, Raven Baxter closes her eyes and moans — shamelessly enjoying her food more than a grown woman has any right to.Chelsea leans over the counter watching her with furrowed brows and a slight grimace.





	Of Moos and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snow_lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_lily/gifts).



> I honestly can't believe that of all the ideas I've had, this is my first Chrave fic, but here we are. Prompted by notonthisplanet on tumblr with "Chelsea/Raven - cow." Please enjoy and be sure to leave a comment!

Taking a large bite of her burger, Raven Baxter closes her eyes and moans — shamelessly enjoying her food more than a grown woman has any right to.

Chelsea leans over the counter watching her with furrowed brows and a slight grimace.

“What?” Raven pauses in her pleasure, questioning her best friend, her voice slightly muffled from the food in her mouth. “Girl, why you looking at me like I kicked your puppy?”

“How can you eat a sister cow like that?” Chelsea’s grimace turns into a pout, her eyes wide with that hurt look she uses whenever she’s trying to convince people not to eat meat.

“Sis—sister cow? What?”

Chelsea launches into a lecture about how cows are living creatures when suddenly her ears grow out. Raven is almost certain she’s seen this happen before, but it isn’t until Chelsea’s entire face morphs into a cow’s and her lecture becomes a string of moos that she remembers a vision from a Halloween long ago.

“Chels?!” Raven panics, reaching out to her best friend. “No, not again. Nope. I am not —  _moo._ ”

_Oh snap!_  Raven thinks as she looks down at her hands — which have now become hooves  — and starts screaming.

Next thing she knows, strong, lean hands grab her upper arms and suddenly she’s shaking.

No, someone is shaking her.

“Rae? Rae! RAE!”

Raven jolts awake to find Chelsea straddling her.

“Are you okay?” Chelsea’s wide eyes are looking down at her with such concern, her hands in a vice-like grip on Raven’s arms.

“Y—yeah. I’m—I’m fine.”

“Oh good.” Chelsea sighs with relief, loosening her grip and rubbing small circles on Raven’s arms with her thumbs. “Must have been quite a nightmare. You were screaming and flailing around.”

“I—umm...” Raven’s gaze trails from Chelsea’s face to her pale hands and back to her face. “Yeah.”

“Kind of thought I heard a cow earlier, too.” Chelsea looks puzzled.

“A cow?” Raven cringes, her voice high.

“Yeah.” Chelsea shrugs. “Oh well, must have been one of the neighbours or something.”

“Yeah...” Raven clears her throat. “Or something.”

Chelsea smiles brightly, her long red hair tickling Raven’s cheeks and neck. Raven stares up at her best friend, breathing heavily. Her heart is still pounding, but her nightmare is no longer to blame.

She should probably say something. Maybe even push Chelsea off of her. But Raven just keeps staring.

Soon Chelsea’s face is moving closer to Raven’s and she can’t believe she’s actually anticipating a kiss from her best friend.

But it’s not at all what Raven expects. Chelsea isn’t leaning down closer.

At least, not purposefully.

Nope, she falls, gracelessly.

Chelsea’s lips meet Raven’s, but it’s not in the form of a tender caress like the romantic comedies they love to watch together on Saturday nights. Nope, it’s a hard smack of lips and a knock of foreheads with an ear-piercing shriek.

Which means that rather than tangling tongues and swapping saliva, they’re sharing a scream and the beginnings of matching forehead bruises.

But as they both dissolve into a fit of giggles, her best friend laying completely on top of her, Raven can’t find it within herself to complain at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to leave a review ;)


End file.
